CID DUO
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Daya giving a surprise to Abhijeet, Tariks and Muskaan. but now Daya is missing where is he... Its a part of surprise or he is in danger...
1. Daya's Surprise I

**Daya's Surprise - I**

Wow what a lovely song…. Daya playing and humming some old Hindi music while he is waiting in the qualis for Abhijeet….. He again presses his hand on horn…..

Abhijeet in rage shouts from inside: Daya yaar horn bajana band karde….. mere padosi muse bahar fek denge society se…..

Abhijeet lock his door and quickly step inside the qualis…. And put off the music player…..

Daya: Boss yeh thik nahi hai tum humesha aate hi music player band kar dete ho…..

Abhijeet: Daya Yaar kya yeh sad songs bajate rehete ho humesha….. thode romantic songs baja yaar phir dekh… kitani help milegi…..

Daya gives a mischievous smile to Abhijeet…: Ohh toh yeh secret hai teri or Tarikaki khushhal prem kahani ka….

Abhijeet: Daya maine sirf romatic songs sunane ko kaha hai…. aapne akal ke ghode jada mat dodha….

Daya: Ohhh really…. Toh janab itane muskura kue rahai hai…..

Abhijeet still blushing: Daya yaar stop it now… or gadi ko bhaga warana jate hi Rawan aapani pared shuru kar dega…

Daya moves faster….. He takes a turn… and gives a glance to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Hey Daya yaar yeh konse raste pe ja rahai ho… bureau ka rasta bhul gaye ho kya…..

Daya (in naughty cum angry tone): Snr Inspector Abhijeet lagat hai aap bhul gaye ho ki mai Daya hue….. ek bar jis raste se jata hue na usse bhulta nahi hue samaje….. Or waise bhi Abhi mai tumhe Kidnapped karke leke ja raha hue…. to ab ache bache ki tarah baithe raho chup chap…..

Abhijeet recognised the road….

Abhijeet (thinks): OMG this is the way for Tarika's house….. What's going on… he turns to ask Daya…. but then realized there is no use to ask any thing… Daya likes to give surprises… and today he must have planned something….

While Abhijeet is thinking qualis stops in front of Tarika's house…..

Daya press the horn….. And two pretty faces come out from the house… Daya is staring at one….

Abhijeet: Daya…. (Daya did not respond as he is busy staring that face) Daya….. He shouted and shake Daya bit…..

Daya in irritation: Kya hai Abhi…..

Abhijeet: Common yaar… Batao bhi ab kya bat hai…. ACP sir abhi call karenge….

Daya: Abhi just relax…... aaisa kuch nahi hoga….. (At the same time that pretty faces comes near to qualis)

Muskaan: Hello Abhijeet sir… Hello Daya sir

All the bright light on Daya's face vanished with that Sir…

Daya: Musi yaar that's not fare….. You spoiled my whole mood…...

Muskaan: Ok ok sorry… My JHALE….

Abhijeet: JHALE Muskaan Nice name… (Daya gives a naughty look to Muskaan…. She blushed and Tarika silently tease her by eyes….. Abhijeet looking at Tarika & smiles) Haan Daya tum kuch keh rahai thena…. Haan yaad aaya Toh hum kaha ja rahai hai…..

(Muskaan and Tarika settled down at back seat of qualis…..)

Daya pleaded to Tarika: Tarika please help me out…..

Tarika: Kya hua Daya…..

Daya: Apane iss boyfriend ko chup karao…..

Tarika gives a very affectionate look to Abhijeet…. And blush…..

Tarika: Daya tumne or Muskaan ne milke achanak se yeh sab plan kiya hai or ab hum donoko kuch bata bhi nahi rahai ho…...

Muskaan yelled: Hold on Tarika….. Muse bhi nahi pata ki akhir hum ja kaha rahai hai….

Muskan lead forward and hug Daya from back side: Bas mere JHALE ne kaha or maine tumko tayar kiya…. woh hum sab ko kuch surprise dena chahta hai…..

And she presses her hand on Daya's neck softly…..

Daya: Musi…. Kya kar rahi ho….. teri ankhe hi khafi hai….meri jaan lene ke liye or gala dabaneki jarurat nahi hai….

Abhijeet and Tarika look at each other and start laughing on Muskaan…...

Muskaan again press Daya's neck but this time little bit harder…..

Muskaan: Daya tum bhi na…

Here Abhijeet adjust rare view mirror in such way so that he can glance on Tarika…..

Daya noticed it and stops the Car…

Abhijeet: Daya hum yaha aaye he? iss sumsan raste pe…

Daya: Nahi per mai Tarika ko dekhake gadi nahi chala sakta na toh socha pehele tum ji bharke usse dekhlo phir hum aage chalate he….

He laughs on his own joke…. Muskaan gives him company….. While Tarika gives an angry look to Abhijeet….. And Abhijeet punch Daya bit harder….

Daya again adjust rare view mirror and their further journey started…..

**Authors Note:**

This is just a start first i write whole in English but then change to hindi-english... Please review it and tell me whether i should continue or not...


	2. Daya's Surprise II

**Daya's Surprise - II**

They started their journey again….. Daya humming a song….. and Abhijeet is giving him a good company… on a back side girls are busy in gossips….

Daya park his car in front of a hotel….

Abhijeet in excitement gets down: Ohhh finally hum pohoch hi gaye….. bohot bhuk lag rahi thi…..

Tarika giggle after watching childish behavior of Abhijeet… Daya is also out of the car after locking it…. He turns to Muskaan….. She is busy with her bag….. she is searching something in it….

Daya takes that opportunity…. He goes towards her and pulls her….. Muskaan is totally lost in her bag…. so by that pull, She bangs on Daya with force….. Daya hold her tight near to him….

Muskaan in anger: Daya yeh kya hai….. mai kitana daar gayi pata hai…..

Daya: Woho Musi….. Ek CID officer or Daya ki girlfriend ke muh se daar ki bate achi nahi lagti….

Muskaan (in a naughty tone): Woh kya hai na Daya tum jab aaspaas hote ho na tabhi muse sabse jada dar lagat hai… (Daya's affectionate grin appears) Ab chodo muse….. muse mera perfume nahi mill raha hai…

Daya make annoyed face and then gently kiss on her neck…..

Daya: why you want that perfume you do not smell bad….

Muskaan (blushes): Daya…

she taps her shoo on Daya's foot and push him back…. Daya loose his grip a bit and she escape….

Here Abhijeet after seeing Tarika smiling on him….. Make an angry face and show back to her….

Tarika (in lovely tone): Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Hmmmm…..

Tarika walk a bit towards him she is close to him and whisper: Abhijeet

Abhijeet turns around which result in to a small push to Tarika…. She lost her balance but Abhijeet in no time grab her….

In all this her lipstick makes a mark on his shirt…..

After seeing that Abhijeet irritation murmur: Yeh ladkiya itani lipstick kue lagati hai pata nahi

Daya who is passing from there add: or perfume bhi…..

Then both of them share a laugh while there girls are staring at them…..

Both of them then grab their girls hand and pull them inside the hotel…. They settle down in hotel (Abhijeet and Daya facing each other while Muskaan near to Daya and Tarika near to Abhijeet) then Daya make order for Abhijeet and Muskaan and ask Tarika

Daya: Sorry Tarika muse aapki pasand toh nahi pata….. so aap ko khud hi kuch order dena padega waise Yaha bhindi ki sabaji toh nahi milti….. (Abhijeet tap his feet on Daya's)

Daya: woho Abhi…. Aaj tum or Muskaan mere pair ko fracture karke hi rahoge….. Kalse Darwaja todne ka kam tum dono ko karna padega agar mere pair me fracture hua toh…..

All shares laughter….. Here Tarika remember the main point….

Tarika: yeh bhindi ki sabji ka kya chakkar hai Daya….

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi Tarika Daya bas majak kar raha hai….

Daya (instantly): Nahi nahi mai toh serious hue….

He shows a very serious face to Muskaan…. And: Musi kya mai majak kar raha hue….

Muskaan: Nahi Daya bilkul nahi

Abhijeet gives a tough look to both of them

Tarika (glanced at Abhijeet): Daya tum bolo….. kya bat hai

Daya: Woh Tarika bat aaisi hai na ki… Abhijeet humesha bas tumhari Bhindi ki sabji ki tariff karta reheta hai toh muse laga ki tumhe sirf wahi banana aati hai or bas wahi pasnad bhi hai….

Tarika gives an angry look to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Arre Tarika tum bhi kiski bato me aa rahi ho yeh Daya hai….. jab tak muse tumse dat nahi khilayega isse chain nahi aayega….. (Then to Daya) Daya ke bache sudhar ja tu waran pitega….

Daya shows scary face to him….

Tarika left the place in anger…. she went outside the hotel….. Abhijeet gives what you did look to Daya and leave that place… Muskan excused Daya for washroom….

Now Daya seating alone around the table… he check all his pocket and remove four cell phones except one he switch off all….. He smiles on His own stilling skills….. He still cell phones of Three Cid officers…. that too without getting noticed….

Daya is thinking about his own life journey…

Daya thinking: Aaj yaha inn logo ke sath kitana acha lag raha hai….. ab aaisa lagata hai jaise sara akelapan kahi kho gaya hai….. woh akela pan joh bachpanse mere sath tha….. CID ke starting ke years bhi kaise the….. Phir Abhijeet aaya….. or meri puri duniya hi badal di ussane….. Aaaj kitane huk se majak karta hue ussake sath…. Per yakin hai muse chahe kuch bhi ho jaye woh musape ghusa karega….. muse do thappad lagayega per kabhi muse chodke nahi jayega…. Aaise dost sab ko thodi milte hai…..

When Daya lost in his thoughts Muskaan enters…. she shake him bit… before doing that she noticed some water in Daya's eyes….

Muskaan: Daya

Daya with quick gesture try to hide all the thoughts from Muskaan…..

Muskaan: Daya kue sochte ho unn lamho ko joh tumko intani taklif dete hai….ab tum kabhi akele nahi hoge mai hue… (she takes a pose she know more than her Abhijeet sir is there) Abhijeet sir hai na tumhare sath humesha…. Or hum sab sath rahenge humesha…..

She sat beside Daya and places her head on Daya's arm….. Daya smiles and give a quick kiss on her forehead

Daya: I know Musi…. Tum Dono ho mere sath….. warana…

Muskaan (quickly): Haan warana tum tang kise karte…..

Here outside the hotel…

Abhijeet grab Tarika's hand and make her stop…

Abhijeet: Tarika Tarika arre yaar ruko toh

Tarika try to remove her hand from Abhijeet's: Abhijeet chodo muse…

Abhijeet: aare yaar woh majak kar raha tha….ussame intana ghussa hone wali kya bat hai…

Tarika still struggling to remove her hand from Abhijeet's hold: Haan pata hai muse ki woh Majak kar raha tha… per Abhijeet tum usse kue nahi kuch kehete….. hum dono mai itana freely bolne ka huk kue hai usse….. humari sari bate kue pata hoti hai usse….. Abhijeet kabhi kabhi muse lagta hai woh tumhe musase jada ajeej hai… ab yahi bat dekh lo….. muse tumhe tumhare pure naam se bulana padta hai Abhijeet….. kue…. Kue ki iss duniya mai sirf or sirf Daya tumhe Abhi bula sakta hai….

Abhijeet after listening Tarika's talk left her hand like he feels a high voltage electric current…..

Abhijeet: Tarika yeh sab kya bol rahi ho tum… Tarika woh mera dost hai….. or tum yeh janti ho…. mai tumhe pehele bhi bata chukka hue ki woh mere liye kya mayine rakhata hai… Tarika yeh bat yaad rakho ki mai ussake liye aapni jaan bhi de sakta hue…. or agar tumne hum dono ke bich aane ki koshish ki toh shayad…

Abhijeet forcefully control his anger

Tarika (comes towards Abhijeet…. Touch his face with all the love…. Her eyes are feeling with the mixture of emotions…. Love and proud…. Proud that she loves a so loyal person who can admit it that he loves his best friend more that his girl friend): Snr Inspector Abhijeet aap ki aankhe ghuse mai kuch jada killer ban jati hai….. (Abhijeet try to say something but she place her finger on his lips) Abhijeet Jaan ti hue ki agar kabhi tumhe musame or Daya me kisi ek ko chunana pade toh tum usse chunoge…. Or issi liye tumpe or bhi jada pyaar aata hai….. mai bas thoda majak kar rahi thi yaar…. Tum bhi na….. ab chalo…..

Abhijeet and Tarika enter in to restaurant again… Daya and Muskaan with food stuff waiting for then….

Then in light mood they share food….. Daya escape early before bill reach to their table….

Abhijeet smiles on Daya….. Daya's this harkat and talk to himself: Yeh Kabhi nahi sudharega…. Bill aane ka tim hote hi isse kuch na kuch yaad aa hi jata hai…

After placing money on table Abhijeet thought to call ACP sir and tell him that He is with Daya and they both will be late….. He try to find his cell phone but it's not with him…..

Abhijeet: Tarika jara mere cell pe ring toh karna Shayad mai aapna phone kahi chod aaya hue….

Tarika check her jeans pocket and then her bag…. And she demanded Muskaan to ring the phone….. Muskaan also search the phone but no luck…..

Finally Abhijeet: Hmmm chalo chodo muse pata hai humare phones kaha hai

Tarika and Muskaan almost in scream: Kaha….

Abhijeet: Musakan Tumhara boyfriend kaha hai….. ussiki herkat hai yeh…

Muskaan He must be out sir…..

They all come out from the hotel….. But Daya was not there...

**Authors Note:**

Daya is vanished…. Is it the part of surprise or some budy kidnapped him….. now what will Abhijeet do…


	3. Daya's Surprise III

**Daya's Surprise - III**

Abhijeet quickly move towards qualis he checked it…..

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya yaha nahi hai…. Kaha gaya hoga…..

He moves first towards girls and then to reception counter…. He dials Daya's no from reception….

Abhijeet murmur: come on Daya pick up the call…. Daya please pick up the call….

Daya did not picked up the call…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan Tarika tum dono bahar dekho kahi hai kya woh….. mai under dekhata hue…

They search whole hotel from inside and outside but hard luck…. Finally Abhijeet turn to call reception and dial a no.

Abhijeet on phone: Vivek Haan meri bat dhyan se suno Daya ka number trace karo dekho woh kaha hai iss waqt….. or haan muse yeh joh tumare mobile pe number aaya hai na iss per call karna mobile pe nahi… or haan ACP sir ko kuch bhi mat batana…..

Vivek: Sir bat kya hai sab thik toh hai….

Abhijeet: Please abhi koi sawal mat karo bas wahi karo joh mene kaha hai…. mai tumhe bad me sab bata dunga…. But do it as fast as you can do it…..

Abhijeet Tarika and Muskaan desperately standing there and waiting for the call from Vivek…. Same time a waiter comes and gives a note to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Kis ne di hai yeh…..

Waiter Sir uss table per ek aadami baitha hai ussane….

Abhijeet looks at the table but there is no one…. He opens that note and read it loudly….

Abhijeet: " Apane dost ko jinda dekhana chahate ho toh yahase thodi dur joh J niwas bungalow hai waha chale aao or sath me unn do ladakiyo ko bhi leke aana"

Abhijeet to waiter: Yeh J Niwas kaha hai pata hai tumhe…

Waiter: Haan sahab yaha se left side ke road se sidhe chale jayiye…. Waha pe right hand site pe hai….

Abhijeet Tarika and Muskaan left the hotel in hurry…. They are about to start walking same time one man from backside calls them….

Man: Sahab chalake jaoge kya… yeh lo qualis se chale jao… CID walo ki hai…

He throws keys towards Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet grab that guy: Yeh chabi kaha se mili haain?

Man: Arre sahab maff kardo…. Maine toh bas uthalithi yeh keys….. yaha padi thi uss aadmi ki jeb se… usse kuch log jabardasti gadi me dal ke leke ja rahai the na tab…. Woh joh aap ke sath yaha aaya tha na ussaki jeb se…..

Abhijeet in anger: Nahi aaisa ho hi nahi sakata tum jhuth bol rahai ho… Daya ko itani assani se koi uthake nahi leke ja sakta….

Man: arre sahab aasani se kaha ussake sir pe mara phir bhi ussane fight ki toh wapas mara phir woh behosh ho gaya… or ussake bad woh log usse utha ke leke gaye…..

Muskaan: OMG Daya ke sir pe mara hai… kone the kitane log the kuch toh dekha hoga tumane…

Abhijeet: Muskaan sabar rakho…. (to man) tum batao tumhe kaise pata ki yeh CID ki gadi hai….

Man: Sahab woh iss keychain pe CID ka logo hai sahab….. pehele toh maine soch gadi leke udan chu ho jata hue per jab yeh logo dekha toh soch chabi lota deta hue…..

Man's answer does not satisfy Abhijeet but in same time….

Tarika: Abhijeet muse lagata hai bina time gawaye hume J niwas jana chahiye…..

Muskaan: Haan Abhijeet sir jaladi chaliye pata nahi Daya kis hal me hoga…..

Abhijeet now does not have option other than agree with girls and left that place….

In front Of J niwas CID qualis stops…..

All three get down holding there gun…..

Abhijeet: Tarika tum yahi gadi me ruko….. gadi ko pura lock karake rakhana…. Or aagar kuch gadbad lage toh gadi leke ussi hotel jana or wahase ACP sir ko phone karana…..

Tarika: magar Abhijeet…. Unhone hum teeno ko bulaya hai….

Abhijeet: Magar Tarika….

Tarika: Abhijeet mai bhi ek CID officer hue Forensic doctor hi sahi per gun chalana sikhi hue tum tension mat lo…

Here in CID bureau Vivek did not get Daya's phone location…. He hurriedly calls on the number and asks for Abhijeet

Receptionist says that they left for J niwas…..

Vivek in deep thinking went towards Tasha…. He tells all the things to Tasha…. Tasha suggests him to move and find what is wrong… and she will handle ACP sir….

Abhijeet Tarika and Muskan enter in J niwas…. The door is already open…. They enter inside…. The House seems to be closed for long time…. Abhijeet find some blood on the floor…..

Abhijeet: Yeh Khoon…..

Muskaan: Sir kahi yeh Daya ka toh nahi….

Abhijeet: Haan Muskaan Shayad Daya ko yaha rakha hoga thodi der issi liye yaha itana khoon padha hai…

They move inside in attention holding their guns tightly….. They saw Daya in that room…. Some blood on his head…. Unconscious lying on the floor… All of them move towards him….. When they are checking to him….. The door got closed….. Abhijeet runs towards the door…. But by that time the door was locked… He returns to Daya…. Tarika is checking nerves' of Daya…. then check the hitting marks on the head….. Muskaan is crying and trying to get up Daya…

Abhijeet: Tarika kaisa hai Daya chot badi toh nahi hai na…..

Tarika: Abhijeet khoon toh hai per chot ka kuch samaj me nahi aa raha hai…. nerves' bhi thik hai toh yeh behosh kue hai…..

Abhijeet bend down and check hitting marks….. He sees that there are no hitting marks only some blood…..

Abhijeet: Abey Daya chal utha abhi natak bohot ho gaya tera…..

Abhijeet and Muskaan hits punches to Daya…

Daya: Arre Abhi Musi dhire yaar mai behosh hue….. (He gets up and seat)

Abhijeet: Dhire ke bache….. jaan nikal di thi humari tumne…..

Muskaan: Daya I just want to kill u….

She grabs his neck….

Abhijeet: Muskaan thik se dabana or meri koi help chahiye toh bol dena…

Muskaan: yes Sir…..

Daya: Abhi yaar kaise dost ho tum haan…..

Abhijeet gives an angry look to him….. but after seeing Muskaan struggling with Daya's neck…. He burst in too laughter… Daya joins him… while Muskaan stands and move little bit away from Daya….

Tarika: Daya Yeh thik nahi hai pata hai hum sab jan kitane dar gaye the…..

Daya: Sorry Tarika Abhi Musi Sorry…. per yaar tum log na sawal bohot karte ho or uppar se CID officers ho yaha tak tum logo ko chup chap lane ka yahi ek tari ka tha

Abhijeet: per tum yaha hume lana kue chahte the…

Daya: Abhi phir sawal…. Ab chalo chap baitho yaha jab tak koi aake darwaja nahi Kholta….

Abhijeet: Kya Daya yeh kya majak hai or haan Humare phones kaha hai…. AAIN….

Daya: Phones haan woh toh Gadi me dash board mai hai…..

Abhijeet: Kya…..

Daya: Haan tumhe nahi mile….. Oh haan tum tension me the na…..

Daya sleeps on the floor… with naughty smile…..

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache…. So mat pehele yeh bolo ki phones churaye kab AAIN….. ek minute ek minute….. mera phone churane ke toh bohot moke the….

Muskaan: or mera Hotel ke bahar churaya…..

Daya: Bilkul thik…. (he is still on floor and smiling)

Tarika: per mera kab churaya…..

Daya: Hmmmm Tarika woh kam maine nahi kiya Muskaan ne kiya… Haan maine toh bas ussaki jeb se nikala tha…..

Tarika gives how you dare look to Muskaan…..

Muskaan: Sorry Tarika but iss JHALE ko maana karna thoda mushakil hota hai….. Khas karke tab jab….. (She bit her tongue) Chodona… Sorry yaar Maf karde please…..

Tarika: Haan Muskaan samajti hue mai…. (She gives a look to Abhijeet) Thik hai chal maf kiya

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache uth khade ho ja or Darwaja khol pehele…..

Daya: Abhi Yaar dekho kitana acha moka hai Tarika ke sath thodi romantic bate wate karo or muse bhi karne do….

He gently pulls Muskaan to his side….. She sat down near to Daya by that pull and Daya shifts her head on her lap…..

Abhijeet gives a look to Daya and murmur: isska kuch nahi kiya ja sakta…..

Abhijeet first check the door…. The door does not contain any lock from inside…. If he tries it's not difficult for him to break that door but he did not feel to do it….. He decided to wait and watch what Daya plan for them….

He went back and Seats near to Tarika….. Although Daya's eyes are closed he smiles…..


	4. Daya's Surprise IV

**Daya's Surprise – IV**

Here Vivek reach to Hotel….. Ask to reception….. He also inquires outside….. He got that guy who gives keys to Abhijeet…..

Vivek: Kya hua kuch gadbad hue kya…..

Man: arre aapka Sir kitana sawal puchta hai…

Vivek: Daya sir ne kahatha na tumhe or sare sawalo ke answer bhi diye the…

Man: Haan sahab iss liye toh bach gaya warana meri gardan hath me de dete woh…

Vivek: Chalo acha kam kiya tumne….. yeh lo paise…

Then Vivek also gives money to waiter who gives that note to Abhijeet….. Then he went towards J niwas… He already has 2nd Key of qualis….. He moves in qualis from J niwas…..

Here in Room….

Abhijeet seats near Tarika…. He takes her hand in his hand and kiss… She blushed….. and try to move away….. but Abhijeet grab her….. he also keeps his head on Tarika's lap…

After a long time Both the CID officers enjoying good peace of mind… both are silent….. girls are giggling and slowly patting their heads…

Car starting sounds breaks that silence…. Abhijeet got up and run towards window…. He saw that some is drawing qualis….

Abhijeet: Daya….. Daya jaldi aao dekho koi qualis leke ja raha hai…..

Daya still on floor….. Muskaan push him to get & see what's happening….

Daya: Abhi relax boss….. kitana chilate ho…. Vivek hai or koi nahi…..

Abhijeet Muskaan and Tarika in shocked looks at Daya….

Daya: woho guys tum log toh muse aaise dekh rahai ho ki abhi muse mar daloge…

Muskaan: Daya now please tell me what going on….

Daya gently kiss on her chick: Take a chill pill, Mussi….. Pata chal jayega….

Abhijeet: Daya abhi na mai tuse sach me pitunga… jaldi se bol yeh sab kya chakkar hai….

Tarika gets up and move towards Abhijeet who is looking with fiery eyes to Daya….. She softly puts her hand on his chick and turns his face towards her…..

Tarika: Abhijeet Daya keh raha hai na ki woh surprise dena chahta hai….. toh usse dene do na….. Tumhe ussaper bharosa toh haina….

Abhijeet takes his foot back: Tarika bharosa khud se bhi jada hai…..

Tarika: Fir kya problem hai….

Abhijeet: Tarika tum bhi…

Tarika: haan mai bhi…..

Daya: thank you Tarika…

Daya in very emotional tone: Tarika bas tum ek hi joh muse samajti ho….. yeh dono toh bas…

He acted like he is weeping…..

Abhijeet: chal chal ab drama band kar or yeh bol ki yaha baithe baithe kya kare….

Daya: haan yeh jarur mai keh sakta hue…..

Daya gets up and move towards door…. With a bang he opens that door…..

Daya: haan chalo ab yeh pura ghar thode time ke liye humara…

Muskaan: yak Daya…. bahar kitani dhul hai pata hai….

Daya: Mussi Ab nahi hai….. woh toh bas thodi hall me dali thi taki tum log under tak aa jao…. But I think ab tak woh saf ho gayi hogi….

Four of them move in hall saw all things are cleaned… girls check whole house and gets busy in pressing it…..while Daya drag Abhijeet to back side….. A small tennis court is ready there…..

He also shows him bags which contains sports cloths and shoes….. They grab their bags and change their cloths… Abhijeet and Daya start playing tennis….

While Girls find room Muskaan founds that cupboard is open she checked it….. There are some cloths with a note saying enjoy your time….

They also change cloths and move towards kitchen….. and decided to cook something good for lunch….. They got almost all stuffs they want…

After some time…..

Abhijeet: Yaar Daya ab nahi bas thak gaya….

Daya: Bas itane mai hi thak gaye…. Chalo koi bat nahi…..

They seats on chair arranged there….. Daya move towards a small refrigerator takes out two bottles of water….. Handed over one to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe nahi lagata ki kisi dusareke ghar me aaise hath pair marana buri bat hai…

Daya: Boss phir sawal…

Abhijeet: yaar ab yeh toh genuine sawal hai na…..

Daya: Boss tumhare sare sawal genuine hi hote hai

Abhijeet: per Daya tum hi toh kehete hona ki sawal puchane chahiye unnse knowlage badhata hai

Daya: hey Bagwan Abhi….. tum bhi na…..

Abhijeet laughs: sach Daya bohot dino bad bada acha lag raha hai relax feeling hai…..

Daya: Abhi mere dimag me ek bat hai kuch dino se tumhe kehena chahta tha…. Per pata nahi tha kaise kahu…..

Abhijeet feels some seriousness in Daya's tone: Haan Daya bolo na…..

Daya: hmmmm Abhi sham ko batayunga…. Abhi toh yaar bhuk lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet grab Daya's wrist… Daya pat his hand on Abhijeet's…

Daya: Boss aaj sham ko batayunga pakka…..

Abhijeet: Thik hai mai wait karunga…..

Both then move towards kitchen…..

Daya smells from outside: wow kya khushabu hai….

Abhijeet: haan yaar khushabu toh badi achi hai….

Both moves inside the kitchen….. kya pakka rahi ho tum dono…..

Daya try to remove dish puts on pot which is on gas…. That dish burns his hand… he removes hand as soon as possible….. Abhijeet laugh…. While Muskaan takes his hand and put it under cold water….

Abhijeet: Kya Muskaan Tum bhi yaar aapane muh me rakhana chaiye tha… jaldi thi ho jata…..

Muskaan blush…. While Daya gives a meaning full looks to her….. She embarrassed and give a small punch on Daya's hand…..

Here Abhijeet tries to take Tarika in his arm….. Tarika removes his hand as soon as possible….

Tarika: Abhijeet…. Kitana pasina pasina ho tum…. Jao pehele jake nahake aao….

Abhijeet: ussake bad…..

He tries to grab Tarika again but Tarika slips….

Tarika: ussake bad arram se khana kha lena…

Daya already went inside the wash room…. so Abhijeet decides help to ladies in cooking…..

As Abhijeet was busy in kitchen he goes late in wash room….. When he came out from his room its more than Half hour... Daya was missing…..

He went in search and found Daya was seating alone…. At back side on the rope swing… Abhijeet saw him keenly…

Abhijeet (thinks): Hmmmm laga hi tha muse issake sath kuch gadbad hai….. kisse dhoka de raha tha subah se…. muse….. bewakuf… isse kaya mai aaj se janta hue… Daya teri na her harkat ko pehechanta hue….. subah se soch raha hue tu ab bolega ab bolega….. per nahi bat isske hoto pe aake wapas lot rahi hai… Akhir aaisi kya bat hai joh musase kehene ke liye issane yeh sab drama kiya hai… Ab bas bohot ho gaya…..

He went inside the kitchen again where two ladies are ready with food….

Abhijeet: Girls dekho tum dono thak gayi hongi…. Thoda aaram karo fresh ho jao…. Or adha ghata hum dono ko disturb mat karo…..

Before both the girls react Abhijeet moves from there…..

He went towards Daya….

He gently touches his shoulder….. Daya suddenly turn his face… Clear his eyes….

Abhijeet: Haan chupao or chupao musase….


	5. CID DUO's HOME

**CID DUO's HOME**

Daya suddenly turns and hugs Abhijeet…. Abhijeet feels something bad in that hug… he did not speak any word….. But he also feels the same feeling Daya was fighting with…..

After some time Daya release him….. Abhijeet and Daya sat on ground…..

Abhijeet: Aapane akelepan se lad rahai ho or woh bhi akele….

Daya surprisingly look at Abhijeet: Haan Daya kya mai tumhe nahi jaanta….

Daya finally speaks: Abhi bachapanse mera ek sapana hai ki mera ek pariwar ho….. Jab bhi ghar pe aauna tab mera bhi koi intajar kar raha ho… yeh aaise khud se aana khana banana khana…. bas yaar ab nahi hota….. jab se tum mile ho tab se ek dost ki kami tumne puri ki hai…. per aaj bhi ghar me wahi akela pan hai….

Abhijeet: Daya yaar mera bhi yahi haal hai…. hala ki meri ek family hai jiske bareme muse kuch bhi yaad nahi jinse mai salo se nahi mila hue….. Iss duniya mai sirf tum hi ho jisase aapana pan tha ab Tarika aa gayi hai…. toh tum dono ho mere bas or koi nahi hai…..

Daya: Abhi tumse ek bat mangu toh doge….

Abhijeet: Daya… bolna yaar

Daya: Abhi kya hum dono milke yeh ghar kharid sakte hai….. yeh ghar bada hai hum dono sath me rahenge… Ek Family ki tarah….. Tum Mai Tarika and Musi…

Abhijeet: Daya bohot acha idea hai per yeh ghar….

Daya: Abhijeet yeh ghar Janardan sir ka hai…. yaad hai humare couch the police training school me…..

Abhijeet: haan yaad hai….. per….

Daya: Abhijeet bich me ek din muse woh mile the….. unnka beta police me tha….. but ek encounter mai ussaki mout ho gayi…. ab woh yeh ghar bech ke police academy ke paas me hi ek ghar lena chahte hai unahone hi kaha musase ki agar me chahu toh woh yeh ghar muse mere budget me bech denge….. wise bhi unnka ab hai hi kon iss duniya me… woh chahte he ki yeh ghar kise police wale ko mile joh aapne farz le liye imandar ho….

Abhijeet in deep thinking…

Daya: Please Abhi….. Please

Abhijeet: Daya Yaar dekho muse toh koi problem nahi hai in fact sach kahu toh dil se yahi chahta hue ki hum dono Tarika or Muskaan ek sat iss ghar me rahai…. Per kya woh dono raji hongi…

Abhijeet just turn around and see Muskaan and Tarika listening to their talk…. He signals Daya…. who stands up and try to speak….. But

Tarika: Abhijeet tum jara yaha aana…..

Abhijeet looks at Daya and move towards Tarika…..

Muskaan gives a disgusting looks to Daya and walk inside… she went in to room and lock that room…. Daya who is following her bang on that shut door…..

Daya: Mussi please open the door…..

He bag door two three times but after receiving no reply….. He walks out… he seats on couch in drawing room and covers his face with hands…

Here Tarika takes Abhijeet in to room…. She locks that room

Tarika: Abhijeet tum chahte kya ho….

Abhijeet: Tarika please try to understand sweetheart tumhe bataye bager mai kuch bhi jawab nahi dene wala tha…

Tarika: Mat lab tum bhi yahi chahte ho….

Abhijeet: nahi Tarika tum agar nahi chahati ho toh mai mana kar dunga usse….

Tarika: Ohhh tum usse mana kar paoge

Abhijeet: please Tarika try to understand ussaki bat me point hai

Tarika: Abhijeet pehele mere sawal ka jawab do….. Kya tum bhi yahi chahte ho….

Abhijeet is quit….

Tarika an orderly voice: Abhijeet just look in to my eyes and answer me….. kya tum bhi yahi chate ho…..

Abhijeet: Haan…..

Tarika: or agar mai mana kar du toh tum muse chod doge… Daya ke liye….

Abhijeet: look Tarika aaisa nahi hai… ussane bas aapne dil ki bat kahi hai….. bas ek chij mangi hai mussase ittane salo mai peheli bar… Pata hai Tarika jab mai sab ko bhul gaya tha…. Tab woh Daya tha joh mere sath kahada tha….. ghussa aata tha khud pe ittana ki aaisa lagat tha khud ka sir kahi jor jor se pataku toh shayad kuch yaad aaye….. aapna ghar aapna naam kuch bhi yaad nahi tha…. Ussa situation se muse Daya ne nikala….. kayi bar mere liye kisi bhi musibat se takaraya hai woh….. Mere bina kahe meri bate samjta hai….. Mere bhaise bhi badkar hai woh….. Tum toh 2 saal pehel meri jindagi me aayi ho….. per woh pichale 15 salo se mere sath hai…. kabhi koi shikayat nahi kabhi koi demand nahi….. Unconditionally mere sath khada raha hai… Kitani bar maine usse hurt kiya hai…. per woh her bar muse aaise maf kar deta hai jaise kuch hua hi na ho…. Or inn sab se jada badi bat kitani baar ussane aapani jaan khatareme dali hai muse bachane ke liye….. Purvi jisase woh pyaar kata tha usse bhula diya kue ki ussane hum dono ke bicheme aane ki koshish ki….. aaj ussane peheli baar kuch manga hai aapane best friend se aapane Abhi se… Or mai usse woh dena chahata hue… or bas issame tumhara sath chahiye muse…. Tarika Kya tum dogi mera sath…

He move his hand forwards…..

Tarika: Abhijeet mai janati hue ki Daya tumhare liye kya mayane rakha ta hai….. bhale hi mai tumhari jindagi me 2 saal pehele aayi hue per inn saalo mai maine tum dono ki dosti ko dekha hai….. or sach kahue….. Kahi na kahi muse lagat tha…. Ki Daya jaisa ek dost muse bhi mile….. Go ahead Abhijeet I am with you…..

Abhijeet: Thank you Tarika thank you so much…..

Abhijeet hugs her and kiss her…..

Tarika: Abhijeet ab Muskaan ko manana hoga…. Usse manane ka kaam tumhare dost se toh nahi hoga…. Toh ab hume hi jana hoga…..

Abhijeet and Tarika come out from that room….. they see a closed room….. Abhijeet already heard some bangs from Daya…. it means Muskaan is alone there…..

Abhijeet knocks on door: Muskaan please open the door….

Muskaan opens the door: Abhijeet sir Tarika aap dono….

Abhijeet: Muskaan….

Muskaan: ek minute Abhijeet sir muse pata hai aap kya kehene wale ho….. per muse nahi lagata ki mai aaise ghar me reh paayungi…

Abhijeet and Tarika shares a hopeless look… Daya heard that conversation from outside…. So comes near to Room…..

Muskaan after seeing him….. Walks towards him

Muskaan: Dekho Daya mai saaf saaf keh deti hue ki mai aaise ghar me nahi reh sakti… kitana old fashion furniture hai….. dekho iss ghar ka interior karwana padega…. Or haan humara room mai pure aapne tarike se sajungi….. no interference… haan tumre woh sare gym equipments ke liye thodi jagah hum de denge kue Tarika…

Tarika: Haan Bilkul… Yeh ghar hum sajayenge…

and quick high five to Muskaan and continue: Tum dono bas rehene aa jana…

She and Muskaan hug each other while Abhijeet and Daya do high five….

Daya gives a tight hug to Muskaan… and Abhijeet to Tarika…

After that they take their Lunch… only laughing voice fill that entire house… Which becomes CID DUO's Home…

The End….. upps beginning…

**Authors Note:**

**I concluded this story... on this point I will soon start with next part of this part... but only if you people comment and tell me that You like this concept or not... Please post your reviews after reading **


End file.
